With the continuous maturing of wind power generating technology and the continuous reduction of wind power generation cost, wind power generation has become one of the main sources of electric energy consumption. Wind power generation produces electric energy mainly by means of a wind generating set under the effect of wind. Wind power generation is an economical renewable energy which is easy to realize a large scale commercialization; besides, it pertains to a green and clean energy. With wind power generation, not only the abundant natural wind energy resource can be utilized to benefit human kind, but also the consumption of mineral fuels such as coal and oil can be reduced, thus alleviating the pressure of extreme energy shortage. In addition, the influence of environmental pollution such as dust, acid rain and greenhouse effect brought by fuel-burning power generation on the climate can be reduced, thus facilitating the protection of human living environment.
As the wind generating set gradually develops towards a trend of high power, currently, the research of the wind generating set is mainly directed to the improvement of installing power of a single machine. By increasing the blade length of the wind generating set, the sweeping area can be increased and the wind power generating capacity of the single machine can be improved. However, as the power further increases, the diameter and weight of the blade continuously increase accordingly, and the weight of the wind generating set itself will also increase considerably; as a result, the difficulties in manufacturing various components and in installing the whole machine will increase significantly, thus restricting the potential of further enlarging the wind generating set.
Chinese Invention Patent Application Publication No. CN101737261A discloses a multi-wind wheel wind power generator, which comprises a frame, a generator, a supporting rod, wind wheels, a wind rudder and a plane bearing that enables the wind wheels to rotate in all directions. A plurality of wind wheels are installed on the frame by means of one or more supporting rods. The wind blows the wind wheels to rotate so that the kinetic energy of wind is transformed into mechanical energy; each wind wheel drives a rotor of the generator to rotate by driving a driving shaft installed in the support rod and cuts the magnetic field of a stator to produce electrical current, thus transforming mechanical energy into electric energy and driving the generator to produce electricity. Since the plurality of wind wheels are installed on the frame, one generator is driven commonly by the plurality of wind wheels so that the diameter of the wind wheel is reduced; the cooperation of the plurality of wind wheels increases the windward area and improves power generating efficiency. However, since the plurality of wind wheels co-drives one generator to produce electricity, the requirement on the capacity of the generator is relatively high; moreover, a generator having a high capacity has undoubtedly increased the size of the generator, which is adverse to the overall arrangement and installation of cabin. Further, the plurality of wind wheels will face the same one direction whether they are installed on the frame by means of one support rod or a plurality of support rods. Therefore, during the operation of the plurality of wind wheels, identical torques will be induced on the frame; accordingly, the mechanical stability of the frame is low and the safety and reliability are poor.
Therefore, there exists an urgent need to provide an improvement to overcome the above problems in the prior art.